


Don't Tell The Groom

by Cuilchan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't Tell The Bride Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They are drinking wine and being Extra, This started as funny and then turned really really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilchan/pseuds/Cuilchan
Summary: Watching Don't Tell The Bride at 2 AM while drinking Merlot might not have started as the brightest idea, but it definitely ends better than you'd expect.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble Night Collection





	Don't Tell The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was written for the Drabble night event in the DPOD server. The prompts were Chess and Intoxicated. I also added the prompts 2 AM, and - if you squint - Mirror. Enjoy!

2 AM is generally the time of poor decisions. However, when you’ve been in a relationship with Seto Kaiba for over ten years, sometimes it’s the cause for great decisions. Granted, some are better than others: strip duelling, for instance, is better than getting lost under the rain when you’re both drunk after a night out. It is definitely not better - never - than cheap takeaways on their couch, however. That, for Atem, is unbeatable. Sex is good, very good, make no mistake, but there’s something about the domesticity in eating lukewarm food at 2 AM in the company of your significant other that nothing can beat. The soft understanding, the comfort, the knowing smiles after a long week. It makes Atem sigh content, happy to be alive, as he huddles down by Seto’s side. 

This time, Atem can’t explain how they got there. They’re midway through their second bottle of Merlot and he has no idea about how they started watching _Don’t tell the Bride_. It must have happened when they got distracted and Netflix started playing the suggestion in full and now they’re too tipsy to bother and find the remote, so they’re just watching the show instead, with the utmost seriousness. A feat they’d never achieve sober. Seto is, unsurprisingly, very vocal about the couples on screen, while Atem is instead howling at their misfortunes. 

“How can you get married to someone and not know what kind of dress they want?” Atem asks exasperated. “Like, do you actually _talk_ to your significant other or what?” 

Seto scoffs. “I know right. I mean we haven’t been historically good about talking about our feelings, but fashion choices? Solid statements, every time.” 

Atem giggles in his glass. “Like, I know you’d never go for a soft shoulder in a suit.” 

Seto raises his glass in agreement, slightly swirling the contents around. “Hell yeah! And I’d never buy off the rack, who am I, a peasant?” He scoffs. “Bespoke or nothing.” 

Atem smirks, downing the content of his glass. “Okay, Mr CEO.” 

Seto almost pretends to look offended and Atem’s heart softens. He puts the glass down to avoid getting wine everywhere. “Look, I have the money.” He shrugs. “What am I going to do with it? Eat it?” He slurs. “No. Might as well dress nice.” 

Atem nods, mockingly solemn. He jests, but there’s no way he’d ever say no to seeing Seto dressed in sharp lines and luxurious fabrics. On screen, the opposite is true: the bride is looking at herself in the mirror of a less than discerning atelier and crying about how unhappy she is with her ruffle dress. The poor shop assistant tries to show her a couple of jewellery combinations and veil adjustments, but there’s nothing that will beat the ugliness of her fiance’s chosen theme for the wedding: _Alice in Wonderland’s Chess_. 

Seto lets out a sigh. “She doesn’t even like chess! She doesn’t even know how to play!” 

“Ah, but you see… He was his high school champion and they are high school sweethearts.” 

Seto groans. “That’s not even a real title, what an asshole!” 

Atem laughs, but pats Seto’s thigh reassuringly. “Fucking guy thinks it’s all about him because they gave _him_ the money to do it. If that’s their starting point of a relationship I don’t know where they’ll get!”

At that, Seto bursts out laughing. It goes on for a good while, so much so that Atem is almost concerned he broke him. He’s unsure what exactly was the cause of hilarity, but he can feel his cheeks flush. Seto tries to talk three times before he starts managing a full sentence. 

“ _Oh my god, Atem_.” he wheezes, cheeks red from the laughing and the wine. “We’ve become Yugi and Anzu.” 

Atem gasps.”You take that back!” He hits Seto with one of the couch’s pillows. It’s full of mirth and there’s no real offense behind it. To be fair these sort of outbursts are rare on Seto’s part, so Atem just wants to enjoy it. “I love Yugi and Anzu to the afterlife and back, but there’s no way we have become the responsible couple, right?” 

Seto’s silence makes Atem hesitate, but it’s only a moment before the facade bursts with another of Seto’s light, precious laughs. He takes his phone out of his pocket, and waves it in Atem’s face, with purpose. 

“Atem, say the word and I’ll organise an event so extravagant they’ll never think of us as the responsible couple as long as we live.” 

It’s Atem’s turn to chuckle, as he pours himself another glass of wine. 

“My love, I am partial to card tournaments as you know, but I’m sure we can get some inspiration from trashy television.” 

Seto’s expression changes so suddenly Atem spills some wine on the coffee table. 

“Oh my fucking god, Atem, let’s get married.” 

Atem has to do a double take after this one. Has the wine finally caught up with the both of them? Three thousand years and a couple of reincarnations later and he still somehow didn’t think he’d ever hear the words. 

“What?”

There’s no disbelief in Atem’s voice, only genuine surprise as he puts his glass down in fear of toppling everything over. Seto doesn’t seem to back down, the gleam in his eye more and more vivid with every passing second. 

“These fools,” he gestures at the TV “have no idea how to do it, but we do.” 

“We do?” Atem asks, incredulous, still gauging whether he can take the offer seriously after almost two bottles of Merlot. He untangles his legs. “Seto Kaiba, are you asking me to marry you after two bottles of wine while watching TV on a Friday night?” 

Seto blinks. “Why, do Sundays work better for you?” 

Atem laughs. He’s really, nonchalantly making these kinds of jokes after asking him to marry him? Atem thinks he can’t love this man any harder than he already does but then he says things like these. 

“You’re serious about this?” 

Seto stumbles up on his feet and his leg smacks against the coffee table. The glasses tremble dangerously, but nothing is spilled. 

“This is as good a time as any other.” He fumbles, and pats his pockets until he produces a small red, velvety box. Atem realises this is not a spur of the moment situation. The moment might have been sudden, but the question is not. He’s now absolutely certain Seto has contemplated the question for _months_. As Atem takes the box in his hands with trembling fingers, Seto kneels next to him, his face expectant, as he waits for Atem to open it. 

As he opens it, a small hologram show unfolds in front of him. Blue Eyes White Dragon and Kuriboh are flying around Atem, chasing each other playfully. As the creatures disappear, he can see the engraving in the back of the box: _Close together or far apart, you’re forever in my heart_. Atem can feel the tears pushing at the corner of his eyes.

“Love, what the fuck?” Atem asks and his voice definitely breaks. He can’t even begin to comment how sweet this all is and he realises he hasn’t even looked at the ring yet. It’s a silver band with gold thin sinuous lines wrapping all around it. It sits almost shyly in the middle of the box. It’s beautiful. 

“I was a bit unsure about the engraving, but Mokuba insisted.” 

Atem laughs, and it definitely hides a choked sob. 

“I love it. I love you.” 

Atem decides the floor where Seto is currently kneeling down is the most inviting place ever and he joins him on the floor and drags Seto down for a kiss. He can feel Seto’s smile on his lips. 

“I love you too.” 

Atem slaps his shoulder playfully. 

“You had to get us drunk to ask me?”

Seto snorts. “No, the drinking is only incidental. It helps a lot, don’t get me wrong.” 

Atem laughs again, and it sounds wet. He rests his head against Seto’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get fucking married.” 

Seto raises a hand to caress Atem’s hair. “Let the pros show them how it’s done?” 

“Yes. They won’t even know what hit them.” Atem nuzzles Seto’s neck, breathing in his scent.

2 AM might generally be the time for poor decisions, but this time Atem thinks he and Seto might have gone for the best one yet.


End file.
